


【授权翻译】That Held the World

by lumpyy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Historical References, M/M, Modern Era, Musical Instruments, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumpyy/pseuds/lumpyy
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻译】That Held the World

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Held the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564683) by [sithmarauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithmarauder/pseuds/sithmarauder). 



Austria敲下的单音清晰地刺耳，但一旦它们被交融起来，就成了一首悦耳动听的曲子。Prussia至今都不明白Austria是怎么办到的，他看着那白皙的手指在琴键上跳跃，手指的主人眉头轻皱，这一切都让他感到困惑。

但并不是说他因为Austria的优秀而感到困惑，拜托，那意味着给Austria的完美降了一个档次，Austria的修养毋庸置疑配得上最高等的赞辞。Prussia深知这一点，Austria自己也清楚，不需要Prussia每时每刻提醒他有多出色。实际上，Austria可能还没有意识到，Prussia已经由内而外地了解着这位小少爷，因为只要他愿意，他完全可以成为个洞悉无遗的人。

（“Prussia，你根本学不会观察入微”有人这么错误地评价过他。）

Prussia曾经读到过“知己知彼，百战百胜”这么一句废话，毕竟有谁会真的需要别人来提醒这一点？在他看来，你会下意识地去了解你的敌人，甚至超过对你自己家庭的了解。你必须对敌人了如指掌——他们的强项，弱点，甚至是怪癖——这样才真正能做到未雨绸缪。

所以Prussia花费了多年的时间来观察Austria。曾几何时，那纤细的手指在战场上紧抓着象征着无尽权力的王杖，同样双手靠在王座的两侧——既有自己的，也有他人的——Spain、France、Portugal、England……通过各种形式的结盟，它们处于被控制的地位。那双手，是如此的弱不经风，稍纵即逝，这般的——脆弱，娇贵，具有欺诈性——软弱，无力，不堪一击。曾经几乎将整个欧洲玩弄于鼓掌之间，从纯粹的战争游戏中压榨权力，从那双漂亮的紫色眸子、深棕色的头发、苍白的皮肤之中。

同时，他也记得那双演奏乐器时无比温柔的手，曾在战场上被血染红，被紧握着的剑割伤。从那时开始，还没有精致白手套的、不可触及的Austria，逐渐陨落、崩溃，因为他就是那样的弱小，尽管躲在所有的联盟、婚礼、条约之后。而当时的Prussia——毫无疑问地——强大无比，但他还不够强大，不可避免地被拉进Austria身边的势力范围。不论如何，那个小少爷到底还是回来了，在他的帝国崩塌之后，孑然一身，他曾经拥有过的、强大的政治力量，也成为了一具空壳。即便如此，也很少能够听见Austria的抱怨（尽管Prussia知道他一定抱怨过），有时候看着他的自顾自地做事方式，还能让人感受到哈布斯堡王朝曾经给予他的傲慢态度。

Prussia慢条斯理地向他走去，倚在他的钢琴边缘，专心致志地盯着Austria，像是想从后者眼镜看不见的边缘打量他。Prussia能够确切地知道什么时候Austria注意到自己的存在，他的手不曾动摇，但他的呼吸会有轻微的变化，他的胸膛因为有个正在审视自己的观众而起伏得没那么轻松。一小会过后，随着最后几个音符在象牙色的琴键上被敲下（那愚蠢的琴键，需要时常的保养来避免泛黄，Prussia始终不明白为什么Austria非要留着它们），Austria转头来看他，伸手推了推眼镜，稍稍皱起了眉头。

“Prussia。”他叫道，Prussia趁机抓住他的一只手，带着胜利的笑容，把它送到自己的嘴唇边。这位前任王国满意地看着Austria扬起眉毛，慌乱的表情出现在他的脸上，尽管只维持了短短几秒。

“看看你这双漂亮的手，我的小少爷。”Prussia说着，一脸的得意，他翻过Austria的手，将那双苍白的手放在他粗糙的手掌中对比。有时候，光明正大地做这些动作让他感到自己也感到不可思议，这么多年来他的脑袋总在叫嚣着“不，你不该拥有这个，你不该这么做，你的自制力都到哪儿去了？”。他的手指追寻着Austria的每一道掌纹，在Austria的手指轻微抽动、弯曲时笑得更加肆无忌惮，他看向Austria的眼睛，后者也带着一副愠怒的神情回望他，那愤怒之情非常勉强地掩饰住了Austria的心知肚明。在Austria从钢琴凳子站起身之前，Prussia捕捉到了他眼里短暂的欣喜之情，他的手还在Prussia手掌中，Prussia收紧手指，将这位贵族国家拉向自己，维持在一个对他来说十分轻松的姿势，虽然对Austria估计不是如此。毕竟Austria已经习惯了这一切，而Prussia还没有，他试着用虚张声势掩盖这点，但他怀疑已经被Austria看穿了。

“笨蛋。”Austria说，听起来缺乏侵略性和可信度，他任由着Prussia靠近自己的态度也说明了他其实并无不满。

“就算我是吧。”Prussia回答说，用行动掩盖过声音里微小的颤抖，他的手逗留在Austria的屁股上，充满了宣誓主权的意味。如果说他的动作稍有犹豫，那是由于他几个世纪以来压抑着自己的那个人的渴望，那个他曾以为自己永远不可能得到人。他试图把这些思绪都抛在脑后，挂上了不可一世的笑容，“您骂人的方式真是三百年都没有变过。现在，让我们把这双手投入到更好的使用之中去。”

回想起自己曾经做出的努力，就好像一把利刃刺进了他的胃里，尽管Austria已经向着门口走去，嘴里低咕着些演奏会事宜，Prussia还是情不自禁地直盯着他身旁摆动的双手，好似随着自己的话语正在弹奏着无形的琴键。他追随着Austria的身影，这次，他擅自将Austria的两只手都紧紧抓住。这双手曾经掌握着帝国、利剑、金色的权杖以及象征着王权的宝球，如今都已不复存在，只剩下他自己的音乐，以及吸引着Prussia的无尽魅力。

那些对Prussia来说都不重要，他拉过Austria飞快地留下一个吻，嬉皮笑脸地看着另一个国家对他做出这般放肆行为的斥责。不管怎么说，他还是更喜欢这双手现在的样子，拉动着精致的琴弦，控制着他慌乱的心的每一次跳动。


End file.
